Mes sentiments sont sincères!
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Renzo/Izumo ... Juste parce qu'ils sont mignons ensembles et qu'ils méritent plus d'attention (et parce qu'on m'a demandé un OS!)


**Auteur**: Je suis l'auteur de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) histoire.

**Titre**: Mes sentiments sont sincères!

**Disclaimer**:Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même si je les emprunte pour une histoire sans prétention, ils restent à l'auteur et seulement à lui. Quel dommage !

**Pairing****: **Renzo/Izumo

**Note**** : **On m'a demandé un Renzo/Izumo et le voilà. Je devais trouver une idée par rapport aux derniers scans mais n'étant pas à jour (je suis les sorties des tomes moi !) et bien je fais un autre petit OS en attendant. Et pour ceux qui lisent les tomes, je vous le dis tout de suite, j'ai décidé de changer la fin du petit récit à la fin du tome 10. La fin ne m'allait pas ! ~

Ce défi m'a été donné par Jezebel, une amie du forum « rp-with-you » ~

* * *

**- ****Je hais cette chaleur****, **Soupira le jeune homme, assis sur le pas de la porte alors que les autres étaient en train de faire la fête à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il devait être le seul de la soirée à ne pas prendre son pied. Mais il avait de bonnes raisons. Il espérait avoir la chance d'aller à un rendez-vous avec la belle Izumo, sa camarade de classe qu'il avait souvent harcelée pour sortir. Il avait eu une chance et lorsqu'elle avait accepté, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Le rendez-vous c'était soldé par un terrible échec pour le jeune adolescent qui s'était retrouvé au concert de rock de son frère avec tout le reste de la bande et non en tête à tête avec la demoiselle.

**- ****Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?**

Une voix neutre, presque froide retentit dans son dos alors qu'il sentit un pied s'abattre dans son dos. Il ne réagit qu'à peine au coup, poussant simplement un bref soupir. Que pouvait-il dire ? Au point où il en était, il ne pouvait pas mentir.

**- ****Je crois que je déprime. C'est l'été, fait beau, j'avais rendez-vous avec toi et finalement qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il fait trop chaud et c'est pas un rendez-vous. **

**- Evidement que non ! Je te l'ai dit ! Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous !**

**- Mais tu as accepté mon invitation !**

Le jeune homme se releva et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle fronçait les sourcils, ce qui ne changeait guère avec son air habituel. Ne pouvait-elle pas se décrisper un peu de temps en temps ? Du moins en dehors des moments où elle appréciait la musique de sauvage de son frère. Jaloux ? Jamais.

**- ****Je te l'ai dit, triple buse ! J'acceptais l'invitation juste pour venir me détendre après tout ce qu'on a fait ! **

**- Sans cœur.**

**- Qui ça ? Moi ?**

La jeune fille était outrée. Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Renzo. Pourtant, il ne regrettait même pas ses paroles. Il les pensait même très fort.

**- ****Tu sais bien que je t'apprécie !**

**- Tu apprécies toutes les filles !**

**- Pas de la même façon ! Je sais bien que je cours après elles, mais bon, c'est de mon âge, je profite de la vie. Mais ce que je ressens pour elles n'est pas sincère !**

**- Mais bien sûr.**

Izumo leva les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas le moindre mot qui franchissait les lèvres de son camarade. C'était un coureur de jupon et elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Elle le savait bien. Il ne s'était jamais montré sérieux. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant et encore, elle continuait de le voir comme les autres fois. Un don juan sans scrupule.

**- ****Bon sang, Izumo ! T'es la seule fille que je ne cèderai à personne ! Ok, tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je le sais bien. Et j'étais bien content de voir que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux mecs, comme ça, j'avais plus de chances que les autres. Et puis bon, comme tu me rejetais, fallait bien que j'aille consoler mon petit cœur brisé aill- Aie !**

Renzo se stoppa net et s'abaissa pour porter les mains à son tibia douloureux. Il avait eu une chance folle que la demoiselle ne décide pas à taper plus fort au niveau de ses parties intimes. Il aurait été castré d'un coup.

**- ****T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre blaireau !**

Toujours souffrant, il consentit à lever le regard vers sa camarade, oubliant la menace qu'elle pouvait être. Il remarqua quelques rougeurs légères au niveau des joues qu'il crut avoir rêvé sur le coup. Elle ne pouvait pas rougir. Ou alors pas de gêne mais de colère.

**- ****Un pauvre blaireau qui t'aime alors.**

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il voulait dire avant. Il se sentit rougir à son tour, d'embarras, voulant soudainement disparaître. Il était sérieux. Il ne l'était que très rarement ou alors il ne le montrait pas, quand il était avec les filles. Mais Izumo était la seule fille qui comptait à ses yeux et se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois risquait de le dévaster. C'était pour cela qu'il avait envie de disparaître le plus vite possible. Mais il n'avait aucune échappatoire où sa fierté d'homme n'en prendrait pas un sérieux coup.

La vision des lèvres de la jeune fille qui se mettaient à bouger le fit craquer. Il ne supporta pas l'angoisse de la réponse et pour empêcher toute tentative de rejet, il se redressa et l'attrapa, plutôt délicatement malgré la brusquerie de son geste, pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de faire taire la jeune fille de façon plus efficace. Et quitte à ne plus avoir le droit de l'approcher après, autant qu'il puisse profiter d'un baiser. D'un seul et unique baiser de la part de la fille qu'il aimait.

Le jeune homme s'attendait à être repoussé au premier contact mais le baiser s'éternisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il profita quelques secondes des lèvres douces et sucrées de sa camarade avant de se décoller et de s'enfuir à l'intérieur. Il y faisait terriblement chaud mais s'il partait seul dans la rue, Izumo pouvait le rattraper et lui faire regretter son geste. Quel lâche il faisait mais tant pis.

De son côté la brunette était restée figée sur place. Elle n'en croyait pas ses lèvres. Il l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait même pas essayé de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue. Le baiser était resté chaste et délicat. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Et même quand son esprit fut de nouveau sur terre, elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de retourner à l'intérieur profiter du concert. Elle resta le plus loin possible de Renzo, incapable de l'affronter. Son cœur battait la chamade et ce n'était certainement pas à cause du rythme effréné du concert. Maintenant, comment pourrait-elle affronter à nouveau Renzo ? Elle savait bien qu'elle avait succombé à son charme. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à céder.

* * *

**... J'étais assez contente de mon idée et puis finalement je trouve ça très moyen comment j'ai tourné le truc. Je suis donc assez mitigée sur le rendu de l'écrit et je me dit que finalement ça aurait mérité une fanfic longue plus qu'un OS ... Ben tant pis! J'ai pas le temps en ce moment et j'arrive jamais à écrire des trucs trop long donc ça restera ainsi! **

**J'espère que ça a plu quand même! ~**


End file.
